The Lighthouse :Reasonable
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: What if the Lighthouse girls had been a bit more reasonable after Yuka's death? Please read author's note in beginning of story.


**This story wasn't thought out. It was just put together in about 30 minutes, and it's 2 AM. It's stupid and inaccurate and I'm probably not gonna continue…**

They all stared at Yuka's corpse in Horror. Yuko was trembling violently, her face dripping with tears and numerous veins popped up on her red temple. "Yuka… She's dead." Yukie whispered, in complete shock "She was… this can't be food poisoning, right? Not that…" Yukie stuttered, kneeling next to her fallen comrade.

"Not like this! I… I tasted it earlier and I'm… it was fine earlier! Was she allergic or something?" Chisato whispered her body quivering as she, too kneeled down next to Yuka's dead body. After a cold, pause, Haruka suggested, "Oh, god! Was it poison?" Yuko bit her lip and glanced around, taking a few steps back, _"Not my fault… The demon boy! It was for the demon boy! It was god's will! Maybe… Maybe she was…. Maybe he got to her! Maybe they're all tainted! The demon boy… God's will, God is never wrong so Yuka must have been tainted! I wanted to rescue them all from the Demon boy but is it too late? Have they all been tainted?" _

Satomi stared down at the ground, her eyes wide, and her hands shaking, Yonemi Kamon's words repeating themselves in her head over and over again like a broken record, _"Looks can be deceiving. The last winner was a girl."_

She didn't think twice before reaching out and quickly taking a hold on the sub machine gun, pointing it at her friend's, her finger on the trigger,

"Which one of you did it?! Which one of you poisoned the stew? No sudden moves! I know one of you is fucking playing, one of you is a god damn liar!" She seethed, tears making their way down her pallid cheeks.

"Satomi, what the hell are you doing?" Haruka cried.

"Satomi, you can't! It's us, we're your friends! Put the gun down! How can you believe that it was one of us!?" Yukie cried out to her friend, a hand on her heart. Satomi was quiet for a few moments, letting the gun point downward as she started to think…. Wonder… curious as to whether what she was doing was right or not. But Yonemi's words continued to serve as her drive to win...

"The hell I can't. Yuka's dead, and one of you is playing. Someone tried to poison all of us and it was somebody in this room right now!"

Haruka bit back her lip, her fists clenching, trying not to scream at Satomi for her ignorance and how unreasonable she was being, but before she could speak up, Yukie yelled, "Who Satomi? We don't even know if she had been poisoned! Are you looking to add to the numbers of people getting killed? Is that what you want? More of us dead?"

"Don't give me that class president diplomacy crap! This is life or death! It doesn't matter if you talk or not, none of it changes the fact that she's gone! Don't you see? We're all in danger because someone in here is too pansy to fess up! For all we know, it could've been you, Yukie!" Silence fallowed Satomi's words, all of the girls being sucked into the long quietness of fear and disdain. Finally Satomi pointed her gun at Chisato. Chisato stumbled backwards, holding her hands up, and biting her quivering lips back. "What about you Chisato?!" Satomi spoke loudly, attempting to mask the fear in her trembling voice.

"It was…. It was fine when I tried it… it was okay!" Chisato stuttered, blinking rapidly, her breath quickening. "How do I know that that wasn't when you put the poison in? You were all over cooking that stew, so that makes you the prime suspect!" Satomi lashed back. "Hold up you psycho Bitch!" Haruka growled, stepping forward before Yukie could say anything else. "Chi wasn't the only one cooking; let's not forget that I was helping out as well, besides--..."

"And let's not forget, Haruka, that Chisato suggested that we, 'Tart the stew up a bit,' tossing all sorts of stuff in there. I saw that just before I took watch, so before you go defending Chisato, think about it. She could've slipped the poison in while you were turned around," Satomi interrupted, jerking her head towards the still terrified Chisato, who's trembling frame was embraced by Yukie, who whispered reassuring words to her friend. Haruka pursed her lips and glared down at the ground, wanting to reach out to her friend, but decided against turning her back on Satomi.

"What ever happened to trust?! Why are you doing this to us?! We don't even know if it was poison, we can work this all out!" Yukie said, trying to budge a smile, but she couldn't force herself to do anything but scowl and grimace and frown in the current situation. "There isn't another way! I'm keeping the gun until we know for sure! Just deal!"

"Hey, Satomi. You're in the Drama club, aren't you? Yeah, I saw you in a couple of the school plays. Acting out another role?" Haruka said, smirking nervously, her stomach bunched into a big knot. _This damn well work._

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!" Satomi yelled, but Haruka continued to keep her voice low, beads of sweat appearing along her forehead, "Playing it a little over the top, aren't you? Uh huh… the raving paranoid. You haven't slept the whole two days. And don't give me any of that insomnia crap either, not at your age."

Satomi's mouth dropped, the gun pointing back at the ground again, "What are you getting at?" Satomi mumbled angrily threw her teeth, squinting at Haruka threw her Brooklyn glasses.

"This is a pretty easy way to divert suspicion from yourself, isn't it? I think it is. Little Miss Drama queen…. How do we know that YOU'RE not the killer? Truth is, any one of us could have done it. Yuko was the last at the bowl, wasn't she?" Haruka said, turning her gaze towards the shaking Yuko, who was pressing herself against the wall, trying to shrink away. "That's enough!" Yukie yelled, but Haruka held up a hand, silencing her friend. "I'm making a fucking point her Yukie, just listen up! If any one had poison, where the hell would they have gotten it? Maybe as a designated weapon? You never know. We all know Chisato's, Yukie's Satomi's, Yuka's and my weapons. They were ALL guns. But did we ever figure out Yuko's? No. I don't think so." Haruka turned to face Yuko completely approaching the small, quaking girl.

_God's will… God's will… GOD'S WILL!!_

As Haruka got closer to Yuko, Yuko screeched, covering her ears, saliva dribbling down her chapped lips, "GOD'S WILL GOD'S WILL GOD'S WILL!!!!" She dashed around Haruka, leaping for the table, grabbing the pistol, and turning towards Haruka, pointing the gun at her, "GOD'S WILL! YOU'RE ALL TAINTED! I KNEW IT YOU ARE ALL TAINTED!! IT WAS GOD'S WILL!! GOD'S WILL!!!!"

**If you were able to read through this without gagging then thanks. XD If you want me to continue, then just ask. **


End file.
